


Lance's fault

by Drarina1737



Series: Sad Klance 'verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "unrequited", Angst, Langst, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, its gonna get better, klangst, look im sorry, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Lance is furious Keith is further from Voltron (from him) each day. Until he realizes who's fault it is.





	Lance's fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, but it's gonna get better. Just not soon. I have the second part almost done so I'll post it soon.

Keith can say what he wants, Lance thinks, he can say and do what he wants because he's a free man in a free galaxy, but as he aims and shoots and destroys bots in the training room, sharper and deadlier from rage than he's probably ever been, he can't help but feel betrayed.

Betrayed that Keith, who was there when they were assembling the team, all for the _fucking bond_ , is leaving them behind. But he knows that is a horrible excuse, that the reason he feels so betrayed about him spending so much time with the Blade that he literally changed his suit has nothing to do with Voltron, or the team -and he is even more furious knowing that it _should_ be, that he should be angry that he's abandoned the team, but.

It's a much more egoistic, selfish reason, and he'll be damned if he lets anybody know. He feels so bad, so betrayed and angry at Keith not only because of his huge, unavoidable crush, which he insists on repressing, but also because he really thought the group had made Keith feel part of something. That _he_ had made him feel part of something, feel like he belonged with them.

But literally the fucking guy finds he's half-galra and this group with cooler suits if you're the emo kid Keith is, and runs away with them.

Well, Lance must be _fucked_ because this shit makes him cry every night. And look, maybe he deserves a bit of it, for not being accepting and not talking to him and for not trying to make him stay, and for...

He shoots the last of the bots and suddenly realizes.

Shit. It is actually all his fault.

From the way he looked at Keith, to the way he talked to him and then the way he didn't, the way he never acknowledged his wins, all of that had made Keith go further away each moment, and finally that last night. Keith had just left. And Lance hadn't even tried to _understand_ why this was important to him.

Lance was homesick and he had never actually realized he was _lucky_ , because that meant he had a place to call home. And there he is, recriminating Keith for getting closer to the thing that maybe made him feel a bit at home? A bit welcome? What is wrong with him?

He gets up and leaves the room. He needs to not think about this. He needs to focus on the battle and on Voltron before letting this thing eat him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my fuel, I love them. Please take the time to leave one if you liked this, even if it is to insult me for making you feel the feels.


End file.
